


We Belong to Each Other Tonight

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: In which Robb has a road rage problem, Theon is addicted to cocaine and has terrible taste in men.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	We Belong to Each Other Tonight

In the minutes before Robb picked him up, Theon always flitted around like a bird. He tugged at his clothes, debated his outfit, did and redid his artfully messy hair. Robb never really tried as hard as he did, but then again, it’s not like he needed to. The sun was just barely dipping below the horizon when he got the text announcing Robb’s arrival. He grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs from his apartment. Blood spilled out from behind the mountain line as he opened the passenger door and slid into Robb’s car. “Why the hell are we going out so early again?”

Robb rolled his eyes and shifted the car into drive as he leaned over to smack a kiss to the corner of Theon’s mouth. “Hi to you too.” Theon laughed and ignored the fluttering in his belly. Robb sped away from the curb--he sped anywhere he drove--and Theon peered out the tinted window, watching as his gritty side of the city disappeared into smears of gray and rust. Robb’s palm rested just above his knee, the tips of his fingers tracing random patterns over the denim as he drove.

When the car shifted a gear, somehow shooting forward even faster, Theon glanced out the windshield. “Ah, so we’re going driving.” Robb shrugged, grip shifting on the wheel as he whipped onto the highway. There was a smirk on his lips and Theon felt his belly turn over. Robb could have been taking him anywhere. Theon shifted in his seat.

Even after a few weeks of… dating, he hesitated to call it, Theon found it difficult to acclimate to Robb’s wealth. Their first few dates were marked by Robb arriving to pick Theon up in a different car, all sleek and black with engines that rolled from zero to sixty without issue. Leather interior and immaculate detailing, all which stopped on a dime and handled like a professional sports car should. Robb loved his cars and Theon had spent many hours listening to Robb gush over them. His eyes always twinkled during the rants, hands gesturing and diagramming parts as he explained the different models of his favorite cars--so Theon never minded.

Yara was unimpressed with the cars. With Robb in general. She mimed not so subtly about Robb’s ‘obvious’ overcompensation, before telling Theon to be careful. Yara was overprotective. And Theon knew first hand that Robb wasn’t compensating for anything. He snorted to himself and leaned back in his seat. His hand fell over top of Robb’s, lacing their fingers together as he glanced up at the darkening sky. Robb wasn’t compensating for anything, but Yara might have been rightly worried. “Do you…” Theon trailed off, still not quite sure how to ask.

Robb read his mind and didn’t make him ask properly. “Glovebox.” A more insidious kind of excitement burned through Theon’s belly and reached up into his lungs. He let go of Robb’s hand and leaned forward. When he popped open the compartment, a large ziplock fell into his lap. Something hot curled around his ribs and tightened, making it hard to breathe, hard to focus as he ripped open the bag.

“How much…” The question was again hard to form with his hands trembling and his mouth beginning to water. It should have been humiliating, but Theon tried to reason that it was Robb’s profession. He must have been used to it. He reached into the bag and pulled out one of the folded foil packages.

“As much as you want.” Theon almost dropped the packet as he turned to Robb. The engine revved and chills crawled across Theon’s skin. Robb’s eyes pulled away from the road for a second, a smile forming across his mouth as he nodded. “Go ahead, babe.” He didn’t want to look too desperate in front of Robb, but his hands were shaking as he unfolded the foil. Drool pooled under his tongue as he dipped his finger into the white powder and raised it to his lips. He rubbed the pad of his finger over his gums, the arid chemical collecting in the back of his mouth as he tilted his head back. It was painfully addictive, like too sour candy and how it made his tongue hurt and his lips curl. “Oh, fuck,” he murmured, slumping back into his seat, unmindful of the bag that tumbled from his lap.

“I wanted you to get the first try.” Robb’s hand was back on his thigh, warm through the fabric and making Theon’s center feel melty as he dug his finger into the foil packet again. “I’ll sell whatever is left over.” Theon snorted what was on his finger, before going back in for more. The high hit in a pure acidic rush to the center of his brain. It scorched through his nose and down the back of his throat, making his eyes water as his head rolled.

“God, yeah,” he groaned, grinning through the flickering spasms of his pupils. Robb’s hand tightened on his knee and Theon’s leg jerked into the sensation. “You’ll make some good profit.” He rubbed at his nostril and scrubbed the tears from his cheeks. He was playing at being more put together than he was, the synapses in his brain firing and misfiring over each other. “That’s some good shit, daddy.” His tongue was thick and clumsy between his teeth, but Robb’s pupils still dilated at the name.

Theon’s chest fluttered, wondering how he could coyly bring up the idea of Robb pulling over and fucking his brains out. But Robb’s lustful face quickly soured. “Oh, christ,” he snarled, hand snapping away from Theon’s leg to slam against the horn instead. Theon flinched away from the noise, squinting through the windshield. They had driven far out of the city and found themselves on a single lane highway, framed by dense forest.

And in front of them was a motorcyclist. “Babe, pass him.” Theon reached for Robb’s wrist, trying to stave off the oncoming headache from the grating sound of the horn.

Robb scoffed and shook Theon’s hand off. “He’s in my fucking way.” His eyebrows pinched together and the scowl morphed his face into something ugly. “Fucker. He’s brake checking me.” His hand fell from the horn, and Theon breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his temples. Only to have Robb throw the car into a new gear and slam on the gas. Theon was thrown around in his seat, brain jiggling in his skull as he tried to brace himself on the dash.

“Robb, what the fuck!” He shouted, looking up just in time to see Robb nearly hit the biker while he was passing. Robb laid on the horn again as he swerved around him, and Theon screeched. “Stop driving like a fucking psycho!” Theon was thrown back into his seat as Robb shifted gears, his sleek car managing to rocket even further over the speed limit as they left the motorcyclist in the dust. Theon caught his breath, heartrate dropping once he realized they hadn’t hit the biker. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled from his lips as he peeled himself up off the leather seat. “God, you’re an asshole,” he murmured. He reached out to steal another gram of coke from the large ziplock. 

Robb just laughed at him, and Theon forced his lips into a pout as he smacked him. “I’m serious! You can’t just drive like an asshole and assume everything will be fine.” He was losing steam already, unable to finish his scolding when Robb was peering at him with smoky eyes and another hit was calling his name.

“Alright baby, I’ll be more careful next time.” Theon rolled his eyes and snorted another bump of coke in order to make the condescension go down a bit easier. Just as the cauterizing high blasted through his sinuses, the motorcycle raced up beside them. Theon screamed and jumped away from the window. The biker kept pace with the car and smashed his fist against the passenger side mirror. It shattered under the force of his fist and Theon felt a strange pulse of fear rock him. 

The stranger’s face was hidden by his helmet, but Theon still felt that he was somehow staring right into that fear. The motorcyclist swerved toward them and forced Robb to jerk the wheel. Theon couldn’t breathe, couldn’t look away from the blank glint of the man’s visor, even as they whipped across the double yellow lines.

“Fucking bastard,” Robb roared as he slammed on the brakes. This far out, the highway was empty, but Theon’s heart still thundered with worry as they skidded to a halt on the asphalt. The adrenaline was hot in his veins, and it took him a second to realize Robb was throwing the car into park and shoving his door open. “The fuck you think you’re doing, buddy?” His voice was scalding and loud against the trees. Theon shrank back into the passenger seat as he saw the biker swing back around toward them. 

“Robb,” Theon leaned over the center console, reaching out to try and catch his wrist. “Fucking, get back in the car! You don’t know-”

“Shut the fuck up and stay in the damn car,” Robb hissed and turned back toward the man climbing off his bike.

The faceless man tugged off his helmet as he closed the distance between them. “If I were you,” his accent was thick, voice strangely high and lilting, “I’d listen to your girlfriend, buddy.” Theon’s mouth curled into a scowl, hand falling to his own door handle as Robb stepped close to him. 

“Excuse me?” Theon couldn’t see the pair very well, but the tension in the air was thick enough to know that something was about to go very, very wrong.

The stranger laughed--a cold, cutting sound. “Clean your ears. I don’t like repeating myself.” Theon popped his door open and stood. He didn’t really know what to do from there, but at least he wasn’t just sitting inside the car and watching. “Get back in your car. Get a new mirror. And get it through your thick skull that you don’t own the road.” Theon’s heart throbbed in his throat, vision swimming a bit. “You too, sweetheart.” He jumped as the stranger’s head rolled toward him. Even in the relative dark, Theon could see the rings of the man’s irises. Luminescent bleached blue. “Wouldn’t want anybody getting hurt…” His eyes dragged down Theon’s body, and even with the car door hiding him the biker’s desire was painfully obvious. “Unless you’re into that.”

“The fuck is your problem?” Robb roared as he stepped between Theon and the stranger. Even with Robb’s broad shoulders blocking him from seeing the man, Theon could still feel the drag of his desire filled eyes across his body. He swallowed, only barely hearing Robb scream about getting cash for a new mirror. And when he jammed his finger into the stranger’s sternum, Theon felt his blood turn to ice. Robb was too enraged to realize that the man was beginning to grin, an unhinged excitement overtaking him as his luminous eyes glimmered.

The first punch was thrown before Theon could stop it. Robb’s head snapped to the side, an arc of blood spouting from his nose. He stumbled back with a curse. The biker was advancing upon him and Theon knew he should step in--but he was frozen.

The stranger caught the front of Robb’s shirt before he could trip over his own feet and punched him again. This time Theon could hear his jaw crack and saw one of his lips split as he shoved weakly at his opponent. He let go of Robb and without the grip on his shirt, he collapsed. The biker turned to Theon, unruffled by the violence that just ensued. “Wish we coulda met in different circumstances, princess.” Theon ignored the way his blood went hot when the stranger winked at him. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

And with that, he climbed back onto his bike and shattered the silent night with the roaring engine. Theon finally threw himself out of his stupor and rounded the front of the car, dropping to his knees next to Robb. “Fuck. Are you okay?” He brushed the hair from his face, trying to examine his bruised and bloodied skin.

Robb slapped his hands away and sat up. “What the fuck was that, Theon?” He recoiled at his enraged tone.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Robb leaned to the side and spat, clotted blood and saliva splattering on the asphalt. “You know what I’m talking about,” he growled. Theon blinked at him, confused and slightly preoccupied with the way blood ran from Robb’s nose and into his mouth. He swiped his tongue across his swollen lip, fiery eyes boring into Theon. “He was trying to fuck you.” Theon failed to see how that was his fault, but Robb wasn’t finished. “You did jackshit when he started swinging.” Theon tried to interrupt and apologize, but the words wouldn’t come.

Robb scoffed and shook his head. “All you do is snort coke and look pretty.” Theon gaped at him, sputtering as Robb shoved him away and stood. “Probably batted your eyelashes at him to let him know you’d put out for anyone, huh?” 

Indignant anger coiled between Theon’s ribs as he got to his feet. “What are you-- You know you’re the only one I’m screwing! I’ve never even seen that ass in my life-” He tugged at Robb’s jacket in an effort to pull their gazes together, but he only snorted derisively at him.

“Sure. And I’m sure you’ve never sucked dick for oxy either.” Theon’s hands clenched into fists at his sides as Robb climbed back into his car. “Go find somebody else to feed your coke addiction.”

He slammed the door shut. “Wait! What the fuck don’t leave me out here!” Robb’s eyes stayed resolutely on the road even as Theon banged on his window. Robb sped away, never slowing even as Theon half-heartedly ran behind him. He watched the taillights recede into the distance, before cursing vibrantly. He had little to no idea where he was and he pulled out his phone, he found there was no cell reception. “Fuck me,” he snarled. The night was clear and without the steady buzz in his veins, he was quick to realize just how freezing it was out. For a second he entertained the idea of trying to hitch a ride with some trucker into better reception but decided he’d heard too many hitchhiking murder stories for that.

With a sigh, he resigned himself to wandering down the side of the road until he got enough juice to figure out where he was and call Jon. The impending lecture was nearly enough to give him a headache. He walked on the gravel shoulder until his feet began to hurt. He kept moving if only to avoid the cold threatening to seep into his bones. He checked his phone periodically, but he came across a roadside bar before he found decent service. He patted his pocket and thanked every higher power he could name that he still had his wallet.

He stumbled through the doors, glad to feel even the smelly, humid heat on his skin. A few pool tables occupied most of the customers and Theon’s shoes suctioned to the grimy floor as he walked toward the bar. The man behind the counter watched him as he walked over, but pretended to be busy with wiping out dusty glasses until Theon waved at him. “Shot of Jack, please.” The cold had leached the buzz from his bones, and getting some booze in his system would make it easier to call Jon. “A Corona too.” He knocked back the shot and was satisfied to find his throat didn’t try to close around the liquid. The bartender popped the top off the bottle and slid it across the bar for him. Theon gave him a mock toast, before downing half the cheap beer in one go. 

The haze of alcohol draped across his senses easily, making the world feel nicely fuzzy around the edges. The weight of his phone in his pocket didn’t feel so overwhelming. Robb abandoning him didn’t feel so heinous. Jon and Yara’s palpable disappointment didn’t seem so life-ending. He finished the beer in one more big gulp, before setting it back on the sticky wood. He tapped his shot glass against it until the bartender filled it again. Theon swirled the amber liquid in its glass. “Are there any payphones around here?” The man behind the counter only shrugged at him and turned away. “Bastard,” Theon muttered. 

He knocked back his shot and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, only to have someone grab his wrist. “Looks like our reunion is coming quicker than I thought, princess.” Theon wrenched his hand out of the man’s grip, nearly falling off his stool as the biker from before sat down beside him. Theon couldn’t find any words as the strange looking man examined his bottle and glass. “Two more Coronas, Boss.” The bartender nodded and happily turned to get them more drinks.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Theon finally said, resettling on his stool and staring at him.

The man shot him a sidelong glance. “This is my favorite bar.” His smile was shit-eating, and Theon restrained his urge to throttle him.

“That’s not what I fucking mean.” Their beers arrived in front of them, Theon didn’t touch his. “Why the fuck are you,” he gestured vaguely, the man quirked an eyebrow at him and took a sip of his drink. “Sitting next to me? Fuckin-” He sputtered. “I don’t even know your name! And I’m not sure if you noticed, but my  _ boyfriend _ ,” he put undue emphasis on the word, “is nowhere to be found.”

He took an exaggerated look around the bar. “I guess you’re right.” He stuck a hand into Theon’s space. “Name’s Ramsay, by the way.”

Theon stared at his hand. If he wasn’t so sure that Ramsay was able and willing to kill him, he would have spat on his fingers. “Fuck you!” He was probably being too loud, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “It’s your fault that he abandoned me on the side of the road. After you nearly broke his jaw!” One of the other patron’s wolf-whistled and Theon flushed hectically at the thought that he was giving this thug more street credit.

“Loosen up,” Ramsay advised him, giving a pointed look to his untouched beer. “Besides, it didn’t seem like you minded much at the time.” He was grinning around the lip of the bottle, and Theon tried to avoid staring at his mouth. “And you found me, so you haven’t been abandoned.”

Theon’s vision nearly ran red. Rage licked up through his veins, drawing his muscles taut. For a second he felt in real danger of doing something he would regret, only to have the adrenalized fury drain from his veins without warning. He grabbed his beer from the bar and knocked most of it back in a few gulps. He could feel those dirty ice eyes on him and couldn’t suppress the shiver that rolled down his spine. “Fuck me,” he muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re too skinny for me.” 

Theon snorted. “You looked like you wanted to eat me alive while we were on the road.”

Ramsay shrugged, his beer was less than halfway finished and as Theon swayed he realized he was much drunker than the man beside him. “Boys always look prettier next to their boyfriends.” Ramsay winked at him, and Theon should have felt like he was laying it on thick, but instead, he just felt another one of those intoxicating shivers grind between his vertebrae. 

“Guess he’s not really my boyfriend,” Theon groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “As far as he’s concerned I just suck dick for oxy.” Ramsay barked a laugh, and Theon felt his own lips quirk up into a smile--even if he couldn’t tell whether or not Ramsay was laughing at his expense. “He’s a piece of shit anyway.” Theon licked over his gums, savoring the phantom sting of good coke in his sinuses.

“I’m sure you’re quite the catch.” Ramsay was still smiling when he spoke, and Theon was now sure that these jokes were at his expense. He finished his beer, even if it began to taste a bit sour, and shook his head.

“Well, I’m too skinny for you.” Theon dug his wallet out of his pocket and tossed more than enough money on the bar. “And you’re no better than Robb. So I guess I’ll have to go fuck somebody else for a ride.” He slipped off his stool, reaching for his phone to see if he could get a call out to Jon. Ramsay’s hand caught him in another iron grip. He was dragging Theon through the bar before he could even dream of resisting. And even when he did try to dig his heels in, he was too discombobulated to be particularly successful in escaping. None of the patrons were interested in helping him either.

Ramsay tugged open a door in the back of the bar. It was a filthy bathroom and Theon’s belly rolled at the smell of urine and shit. Ramsay shoved him into the only stall with a door and pinned him up against the wall. He held him there with only one hand and still, Theon could only dream of getting away from him. “I might be just as bad as him,” Ramsay leaned into him, hot beer-soaked breath washing over his face. “Probably worse.”

Theon swallowed, trapped in the awkward space between fear and arousal. The heel of Ramsay’s palm ground into his sternum, making his chest ache as he struggled to breathe. The bathroom smelled terrible, a violent stranger was pinning him to the wall with a vaguely deranged smile on his face, and Theon could hear his older sister’s voice warning him about strangers and anonymous sex. And then Ramsay was shoving a hand down the back of his pants, and that fear evaporated. Pain and desire and adrenaline rushed to replace it, and Theon groaned around a smile as his head knocked against the bathroom stall. 

“But at least I’ll tell you you’re a worn-out slut to your face,” Ramsay snarled. His hand slipped up Theon’s chest to rest at the hollow of his throat. “Your boyfriend will only say it behind your back.” Theon pawed at Ramsay’s wide chest, mouth forming around words he couldn’t voice correctly--cut off by an embarrassing squeal when Ramsay jammed a dry finger inside him. Ramsay grinned, just as unhinged as before, but when their hips locked together Theon could feel how hard his cock was.

“God you are such a fucking asshole,” Theon snarled, clawing at Ramsay’s shoulders as his finger wiggled deeper inside him. Even with the ache arcing through him, his cock was pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Ramsay ignored him and jammed two fingers into his mouth.

“Shut up for a second, would ya?” Theon resisted the urge to bite his fingers and licked around them instead. “Yeah,” Ramsay was staring at his mouth, and Theon parted his lips to let him get a look inside. His eyes widened and he jammed his fingers deep enough that Theon tried not to gag. “Much better use for your mouth.” Ramsay dragged his hand out of the back of Theon’s pants, tugging at the button and zipper until he could shove them down his thighs. 

Ramsay yanked his fingers from Theon’s mouth. “Turn around.” Theon blinked at him, mouth still hanging open and lips wet from where Ramsay had fucked into his mouth. Ramsay rolled his eyes and smacked Theon with his spit slick fingers. He jolted and flushed when the impatient tap spread more saliva over his face. “Turn around,” Ramsay demanded again, a hand clamping around Theon’s hip and shoving.

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he shuffled around to brace his hands against the wall. He tried not to think about how grimy the surface was as he bent over a bit and spread his legs. His pants were still tangled around his thighs, but Ramsay didn’t seem to mind. “Looks like that shitty boyfriend of yours has you trained pretty well.” He shoved at Theon’s spine, forcing his face into the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut. Humiliation coiled in his guts, but his cock was still as hard as ever when Ramsay pressed at his hole.

“Fuck,” Theon groaned as Ramsay twisted two wet fingers inside him. He clawed at the wall, searching for purchase as his knees went weak against the onslaught of pain. Ramsay either didn’t notice or didn’t care, spreading Theon around his thick knuckles. He pressed closer to the wall, rising up onto his toes as if to get away from the immense stretch. But Ramsay simply followed him, his hand clamping around the back of his neck. Theon whimpered, forehead pressed into the filthy wall as the tips of Ramsay’s fingers hooked into his prostate.

“You feel so good around my fingers, baby.” Ramsay’s voice was rough, and Theon felt his belly twist with a sick sort of pride at making him sound like that. “You’re gonna squeeze so tight around my cock.”

Theon nodded, vision blurry and hearing muted as he rocked back onto his heels. The movement forced him further onto Ramsay’s fingers. It was dizzying to realize the man stretching him open was shorter than him, and still, Theon was certain he would lick his boots if asked. The thought made his cock drip and his cheeks throb with a blush. Thankfully, Ramsay didn’t ask for such. Instead, he just yanked his fingers out of Theon’s barely stretched hole and unzipped his pants.

“Wait, wait--”

Ramsay ignored him, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock, before rising onto the balls of his feet to rut between Theon’s cheeks. “Gonna wear you out, princess.” Ramsay’s hand clamped around the back of his neck again, forcing him to bend over. “Make your pussy into the shape of my cock.”

Theon gasped for air, overwhelmed and dripping at the thought. And it gave Ramsay just enough time to grab his hip and force his cock inside him. Theon was immediately blinded by pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream, clawing at the wall as Ramsay grunted into his spine and rutted even deeper into him. “Oh fuck, fuck me, uh--” He babbled, words breaking off into inarticulate groans as Ramsay pressed on his lower back and forced Theon’s ass farther onto his cock.

“Heh,” Ramsay’s voice was rough, nails biting into Theon’s skin through his shirt. “Maybe you aren’t as worn out as I thought.” Theon whimpered, hot tears stinging in his eyes as Ramsay started to thrust inside of him. There was no rhythm to his pistoning hips, he just selfishly fucked in and out of Theon’s swollen, burning rim. The tears in his eyes spilled over, and he tried to swallow down his wracking sobs. “Such a crybaby,” Ramsay murmured. The next moment he spread Theon open to spit onto his rim. Theon hiccuped and tried to thank him as another hot glob of saliva landed between his cheeks. 

Ramsay didn’t seem to care, fucking the words out of him with little care for Theon’s pleasure. Theon felt faint, pain ricocheted steadily through his veins and danced across his nerves, and through it all his cock throbbed between his legs. Ramsay used him, utterly unworried for his pleasure--and Theon loved it. It was nothing like the lazy fucks he had with Robb with enough coke in his nose to keep his dick up. This was a whole different type of intoxication.

Ramsay’s hand knotted in the back of Theon’s shirt, pulling him off balance and using the fabric to yank him back into the thrusts. Theon cried out, no longer a teary pained scream, but instead a whine of pure pleasure. He could hear Ramsay laughing somewhere behind him, but the noise was muffled. The collar of his shirt was cutting into his throat, pressing into his trachea and making it hard to breathe. His cock dripped and bounced against his belly, saliva rolling down his chin as he stared at the dirty wall and clenched around Ramsay’s raw cock.

“There’s a good boy,” Theon’s eyes fluttered shut, face tingling as he tried to suck in air even with the restriction around his throat. “Tightening around my cock like a fucking virgin,” Ramsay hissed, thrusts becoming even rougher. Theon’s forehead bounced off the wall and he whimpered, reaching for his cock as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Ramsay’s grip on his shirt loosened for a moment, and Theon’s vision nearly whited out as he sucked in oxygen. He’d barely stroked his cock once, before Ramsay’s hand cracked down on his ass. Theon cried out again, voice breaking in the middle as his throat spasmed. “Hands off, princess.”

Theon couldn’t explain why he actually listened to him. It ran deeper than fear and farther than desperate desire. The thought was cut off when Ramsay grabbed the back of his shirt again, cutting off his breath and making his eyes roll into the back of his head. And then Ramsay’s cock glanced off his prostate he realized he wouldn’t need a hand around his cock. “Tighten up,” Ramsay smacked the outside of his thigh again, and Theon didn’t have a choice as he recoiled from the pain. Ramsay hissed, curling over his back as his hips rolled faster. “There’s a good girl--” The rest of whatever he was gonna say was lost in the strangled scream Theon let out when the head of his cock pounded into his prostate and he had the best orgasm of his life.

He heard Ramsay groaning behind him, felt the spill of his cum inside him, but only really returned to his body when he was allowed to breathe again. Tears and saliva were beginning to dry on his face and he could feel sticky sweat under his arms. Ramsay tugged his cock free and Theon’s hole gave a belated throb before he reached down to tug his jeans back up. Each movement was just as muted at his sensations, the pain hidden away behind the last waves of pleasure. It felt more like someone was moving the strings he was simply attached too.

“Pretty good fuck,” Ramsay said. Theon turned toward him, leaning back against the wall as he stared at Ramsay.

“You weren’t bad yourself,” Theon wiped a hand over his face, but it didn’t do much to make him feel less dirty. Ramsay’s cum was leaking out into his jeans all the while. Ramsay tucked himself back into his pants and shoved the hair out of his face. It seemed as if their night was finished. But when Theon reached for his phone, he found it dead. He sighed, tried to turn it on a few more times before trying to give Ramsay his most sheepish smile. “Think I fucked my way into a ride?”

Ramsay scoffed at him, but when he left the stall he hesitated long enough for Theon to follow him out of the bar. Ramsay climbed onto his bike and offered Theon his helmet. He tried not to blush harder when he straddled the back of Ramsay’s bike. It made more cum leak out of his hole, and he cleared his throat as he tugged on the helmet. Ramsay kicked on the ignition and looked over his shoulder. “Hold on tight.” Theon didn’t even have a chance to give him directions before he was speeding out of the parking lot and kicking gravel up in their wake.

Theon’s hands knotted into the sides of Ramsay’s shirt, thighs clenching tight around the thrumming bike as he whipped back out onto the highway. The wind ripped at Theon’s hair and made his hands go numb where they pressed into Ramsay’s sides. Rocks kicked up from the road and bounced off his bare arms, but all he felt was euphoria. He tilted his head back toward the stars, just enjoying the ride until he had to give directions. He shouted them over the wind and giggled when Ramsay took wrong turns--until they eventually drifted to a stop in front of his apartment. 

Ramsay leaned the bike to the side so Theon could slip off. He shook the numbness from his arms and tried to slow the beating of his heart. He yanked off the helmet and laughed again. Ramsay took the helmet from him and pulled it on before he could see whether or not he was smiling as well. “Well, if you ever want to fuck somewhere outside a bar bathroom--”

The faceless stranger cut him off. “Maybe I’ll see you around, princess.” And as Theon watched him ride away, without even a glance back, he realized Ramsay didn’t even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)   
> 


End file.
